People often cannot find an item such as their eyeglasses, which may be used and then taken off numerous times during the day. This is particularly true for glasses that are not required to be worn by a person full-time, such as sun glasses or reading glasses. Although a person may have a general idea of where they last remember having used their glasses, that knowledge may be insufficient to locate the glasses when they are needed. Furthermore, when someone needs their glasses, it is typically urgent and they do not wish to spend much time looking. Note that a similar situation may apply to other high value objects, such as a ring, a bracelet, a laptop computer, an e-reader or other portable device, etc. When these are misplaced or feared lost, the owner may become quite anxious, as they need to find the object either to use it or to confirm that it is safely in their possession.
Methods and devices have been developed that can provide some assistance; for example, an external holder or pouch containing a RFID tag may be attached to the frame of a person's eyeglasses or to another item. While in theory this provides a capability to locate the person's glasses (or the item) based on the tag's response to an activation signal or the detection of a passively emitted signal, the attached device is cumbersome and may alter the look and/or comfort of the frames (or of the item, or interfere with its utility). Furthermore, once a person is out of range of the emitted signal (such as after they have left a room where they placed their eyeglasses or other item), they have no easy and reliable way of knowing where their glasses or the item is, or at which of multiple possible places the glasses or item was actually left.
Embodiments of the invention are directed toward solving these and other problems individually and collectively.